


Haven't I Seen You Here Before?

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acting, Filming, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hugs, Memories, TV Show, Trauma, You Decide, did the show actually happen in real life?, is it some alternate dimension stuff?, or is it just paranoia?, or repressed/stolen/wiped memories?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: Why is this so familiar?FilmingEscape the Nightis very exciting, but for some reason, certain cast members feel like this is more than just a show.A vaguely connected series of (very) short Escape the Night drabbles.





	Haven't I Seen You Here Before?

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head. Please enjoy.

Justine's not dying. It's just an act, a _show,_ a performance meant to entertain their YouTube audience. She's sick today, so she sounds realistic, screaming and crying and _begging_ for life, but her tears aren't real, her death's not real, it's not _real,_ it's _not_...

"Joey, _why?"_

Why, indeed?

Why is this so familiar?

 _"Joey,_ don't let them do this..." cries Justine. 

Joey flashes back to a _(fake it's fake)_ memory of her sobbing those very words at him as her so-called friends forced her into a coffin and buried her alive. He remembers struggling, desperate to save her, desperate to defy the demons, desperate to escape the bloodstained hell that was his house. He hears his own voice in his head, shrieking _"This is sick!"_ in a shattered voice, and he repeats the words like a trained yet traumatized parrot. _Don't!_ he thinks, even though they're not. _Not her, no, she's my friend, please, don't kill her, we'll find another way, there's gotta be another way!_

The lid slams. Justine's still screaming. Joey wants to make her stop.

"Cut!" says Adam Lawson. "That was great, guys. Perfect. I think that's the best acting that any of you have done so far."

Justine pops out of the coffin. Although her cheeks are still damp, her glistening smile _more_ than makes up for it. "Of course," she jokes. "I _finally_ get the hang of this improv thing, and then I die. Just my luck, am I right?" She opens her arms. "Who wants a ghost hug? Anyone? Joey?"

 _See, look,_ Joey tells himself. _She's not dead. It's fictional. It didn't happen. I just got caught up in the moment or whatever._

He, of course, gives Justine a hug, but she's cold to the touch, and he feels close to the dark they've both forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests.


End file.
